Unexpected Love
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem is the president of the student council as well as a top student of Domino high but there has always something missing in his life which he finds thanks to Mana.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys there's another vasershipping fic for you, I think, if Atem did go to school then this would be how his life would be, in any case I hope that you enjoy. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Unexpected Love**_

#

Atem sat there while he and the rest of the student council were discussing the usual problem and that was the school's budget. Atem was beginning to think if maybe becoming the school president was the right idea for him do. The usual argument broke out over this subject. Atem cleared his throat which made the whole room go quiet. He had that effect on people. Atem wondered why people even look to him for guidance in this school.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow," he said feeling like they weren't going anywhere at the moment.

The whole room stood up and left the room. Atem let out a sigh as he stood grabbing his bag. He walked down the hall with one hand in his pocket while the other was over his shoulder holding his bag. He got to his locker and exchanged his shoes when the treasurer approached him. He finished exchanging his shoes when he noticed her.

"Can I help you," he asked.

"Um, w-well I was w-wondering if y-you w-would…."

His phone went off. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from his mother asking if he was on his way home yet.

"Sorry," he said, "I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked away leaving her standing there. He texted his mother saying that he was on his way home and asked if he needed to get anything. His mother came back asking him to pick up his little brother from his girlfriend's house. Atem just chuckled before walking down the sidewalk. He knew that his little brother had been up to no good no matter what he would say. Atem wasn't surprised that he would be with his girlfriend.

#

Atem knocked on the door of the Mazaki household. The door opened and Mrs. Mazaki stood there with her usual kind smile.

"Atem," she said, "it's so good to see you dear."

"Hello Mrs. Mazaki," he said, "I've come to take Yugi home."

"Come in dear."

She stepped aside to let him inside. He walked inside to find Yugi and Anzu sitting on the couch in the living room. They looked at him with smiles on their faces.

"Hey bro," said Yugi.

"Hey ya Atem," said Anzu with a wave.

"Hey there Anzu," said Atem greeting his childhood friend and his twin brother with a smirk.

"Yugi, mom wants us home,"

"What now," Yugi whined.

"Yes now," Atem replied.

"It's ashame that you have to go," said Anzu.

"Yeah but I'll see you tomorrow," Yugi replied before leaning forward to kiss her.

Anzu happily returned the kiss. Atem just smirked at them. Anzu and Yugi have been together for two years now and were very happy. Atem couldn't help but be happy for them. They pulled away and Yugi stood up saying goodbye to his girlfriend as he walked over toward his brother. He said goodbye to Mrs. Mazaki as they exited the house.

"Why didn't mom just call me," Yugi asked as they walked.

"You'll have to ask her yourself," Atem replied.

#

Yugi jumped onto his bunk while Atem climbed onto the other bunk above him. He could hear that Yugi was already asleep which meant that he had been doing something that would get him in trouble with Anzu's parents. Atem wasn't surprised by this since he knew how they were with each other. He had grown up with them both after all.

Atem looked over at the window that looked out into the night sky. He had been expecting them to end up together while Atem remained single. Atem didn't mind them dating; in fact he saw Anzu as a sister than anything else anyways. He did wonder what it would be like to have someone that he could love himself at times like Yugi and Anzu have in each other.

Atem wouldn't let it show but he did wish to find someone to love like Yugi does with Anzu. He turned his head back to the ceiling above him. Where could he find love? Was there anyone out there for him? Or was he doomed to remain alone?

#

Once again it seemed to Atem that once again the meeting wasn't going anywhere. He placed his hand onto his tempo while the rest of the council argued. Why does he even bother with this? There was no way to even discuss this matter without an argument breaking amount them. Atem was getting tired of this. How did could they expect to get anything done was beyond him. Atem let out a sigh of exhaustion and annoyance.

He stood up making the whole room go quiet. There had to be a way around that they weren't seeing. He had tried many times to look at this issue through different points of view. He wasn't going upset any student by making simple budget cuts.

"It seems that we're at an impasse here," he said, "We must remain calm and then…"

"Watch it kid," a voice shouted followed by a yelp.

Atem walked over and opened the door to find three basketball players standing there with Yugi sitting on the floor with Anzu knelt down at his side. Jonouchi, Honda, Otogi and Bakura were standing there glaring at the players. Mino had her hands over her mouth as though she was gasping in horror.

"What's going on here," Atem asked with venom spilling out his voice.

"These bastards just pushed Yug to the floor," Jonouchi snarled jabbing a finger at the players.

"Are you okay Yugi," Anzu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yugi replied.

Atem glared at the boys with rage in his eyes. The players just walked away leaving them there. The whole school respected Atem and knew that you shouldn't make him mad. One fire way to piss him off was picking on his younger brother. Anzu helped Yugi to his feet.

"You okay," Otogi asked.

"Yeah," Yugi replied.

"You aren't hurt are you," Atem asked.

"I'm good bro," Yugi replied, "sorry about interrupting your meeting."

"It's not going anywhere, anyways," Atem said.

"Well," said Bakura, "we should let you get to it."

"Come on Yugi," said Anzu, "I'll walk you home."

"Take care of him for me will you Anzu," said Atem.

"Don't worry, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I don't care for my man," Anzu asked with a wink.

Yugi's face turned red making Atem chuckle while the others just laughed. Anzu led Yugi away with the others behind them. Jonouchi was teasing them on their way out the school. Atem chuckled before walking back inside. He had noticed that the rest of council were watching the scene unfold. Atem just shook his head before getting back to the task at hand.

#

Atem walked home from school with his one hand in his pocket while the other was over his shoulder holding his bag. Yugi had texted him and told him that the others were at their place. Atem didn't mind this since they were his friends as well as Yugi's. He got the bottom of a hill near the river bank when he heard a voice cry out.

"WATCH OUT!"

He spun around to see a girl riding down the hill on her bike that was out of control. Without thinking he dropped his bag to the ground and held out his hands grabbing a hold of the bike causing it to stop. He could feel his feet sidle toward the bank a bit as he stopped it from running him over. The girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that," she said, "the stupid breaks are broken. I've been meaning to get it fixed."

She looked up and froze when she saw him. She had short brown hair with large green eyes. She was short herself but what he could tell that she was full with life. Atem just nodded as he leaned down and picked up his school bag.

"Then perhaps you should try not riding down the hill if that is the case," he said.

"R-right sorry about almost hitting you, I'm Mana by the way."

"I'm Atem,"

He held out his hand for her to shake. She took his hand and he could feel a spark shot up his arm as they shook. He found it strange since he never felt this before. They pulled away and he could see that her face was red. He had to amend to himself that she was cute.

"I haven't seen you around the city before," he said as they walked.

"Well yeah, I just moved here," she replied, "to be honest I'm a bit nervous about starting a new life in a new city."

"Well let me the first in welcoming you to Domino."

"Thanks,"

They walked down the path as they spoke. Atem didn't know why but there was something about this girl that just made him feel strange. This was a new feeling to him so he didn't know how to describe it.

"So, where are you going to school," he asked.

"I'll be starting at Domino high first thing tomorrow," she replied.

"I see, well then it looks like we'll be going to the same school,"

"Oh really, well at least I've already made one friend from my new school."

Atem just smiled which was rare for him since he mostly smirks but this was a genuine smile. They got to a small house which on the same street as Anzu's s house.

"This is me," she said, "thanks for walking me home."

"My pleasure," he said, "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Right, who knows maybe we could be in the same class."

"Who knows we might be."

"It was nice meeting you Atem,"

"You as well Mana,"

The waved goodbye as she walked through the gate. Atem watched as she closed the gate and went inside leaving her bike just outside the door. He smiled before he started walking home himself. She seemed to be very interesting. He found himself wishing to see her again.

#

Atem walked through the door of the game shop to find his grandfather standing behind the counter finishing up with a customer. The customer thanked him before heading out the game. Atem had stepped aside to let them through.

"Oh Atem welcome home," said his grandfather, "Yugi and the others are upstairs playing that new game that we just got today."

"I'm not surprised," Atem replied with a chuckle.

"Do you need help in closing up the shop?"

"Nope, "his grandfather replied, "I've got it covered, go upstairs and have some fun with your friends. Everyone knows that you could use it."

His grandfather wasn't wrong; Atem was a hard working student and the president of the student council not to mention that he had prep classes on Wednesday nights so he was normally busy to even hang out with his friends. He nodded and made his way up the stairs. He could hear Jonouchi shout out as he lost the game.

Atem removed his shoes before stepping into the living room. Jonouchi had his head in his hands as he groaned in annoyance.

"I take it that Jonouchi lost already," he said stepping into the room.

The others turned to see him standing there with the usual smirk on his face. Yugi smiled as he waved to his brother.

"Hey bro," he said, "Yeah we just finished a round or two."

"Hey there Atem," said Anzu, "you feel like joining tonight?"

"Sure why not," Atem replied sitting down beside his brother.

"Great here, you can be the red one," said Yugi handing him a game piece.

"So, who's been winning," Atem asked as though he didn't know the answer already.

"Yugi is," Anzu replied proudly.

"Not surprised," he replied chuckling.

"Well, let's play," said Otogi, "now that Atem is here the real fun can start."

#

Atem sat in his desk looking ahead with his hand resting on his cheek. Yugi sat there beside him busy taking notes when the teacher cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention to the front. Atem looked up to see that the teacher had placed his book down that he had been reading from. Jonouchi whispered something that made Bakura chuckle a bit.

"I forgot that today we're getting a new student," said the teacher, "and it appears that she has just arrived."

The door opened and Mana stepped into the room. Everyone stared at her as she walked into the room. Atem could tell that she was nervous as she waved to everyone in the room. He could hear two boys behind him that they thought that she was cute which he agree with. Mana stood in front of the class with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you all," she said, "I'm Mana and I just arrived here a few days ago."

She bowed to the class as more whispers filled the room. Atem just kept staring at her. The teacher nodded and told her to sit next to Anzu. Anzu held up her hand with a kind smile on her face which wasn't a surprise since she is a kind girl. Mana nodded before taking her seat next to Anzu. The two girls greeted each other with smiles on their faces before the teacher continued with the lesson of the day. Atem couldn't help but smile.

"Now," said the teacher, "who can give me the correct answer."

He scanned the room before ordering Honda to come up and give his answer. Honda stood up and walked toward the board. He wrote down his answer onto the board and turned to the class. The teacher examined the answer on the board.

"That's wrong," he said.

Honda fell onto the floor making everyone but Atem burst out into laugher. The teacher cleared his throat and the whole room went silent.

"Mr. Muto, could you please come here and give the correct answer."

"Go for it bro," Yugi whispered as Atem stood up to his feet.

He walked up and wrote down the correct answer. The whole class just sat there watching. Yugi smiled proudly at his brother. Atem turned to the class. His eyes landed on Mana; who was watching him. He could feel himself getting nervous as he watched her. She quickly turned away with her face turning red.

He walked back to his seat. Yugi gave him a thumbs-up as he sat down. Atem just chuckled at his brother. Yugi just smiled at him.

#

"Oh yeah," Jonouchi cheered, "lunch time,"

"Geez could you be any louder," Honda replied covering his ears.

Atem sat there on the roof with his friends while eating his lunch. Yugi was chatting with Bakura about a new game that just came out a few weeks ago. Otogi and Honda were glaring at Jonouchi annoyed before they started complaining about him Jonouchi growled and shouted at them which caused a screaming match between him and Honda with Otogi jumping in every now and then. Atem ignored them as this was normal.

"Hey where are the girls," Bakura asked.

Yugi shrugged as he took a bit of his lunch. The boys looked up when they heard Anzu call out to them. Atem looked up to see her and Mino walking toward them with…Mana! Yugi smiled and waved to them. Anzu sat down next to Yugi and placed a kiss on his cheek while Mino sat next to her. Anzu turned to Mana and gestured for her to sit.

"I hope that you boys don't mind but we've invited Mana to join us for lunch," Anzu explained as Mana sat down beside Mino.

"That's fine with me," said Bakura.

"Yeah the more the merrier," Jonouchi replied.

"She's more than welcome," said Honda.

"That's cool with me," said Otogi.

"I don't mind," said Yugi, "what about you bro?"

He turned to Atem; who did the usual gesturer that he was okay with it when he asked him something. Mana noticed how that he was acting around them. Yugi smiled at his brother. Atem just kept eating while looking over at Mana every now and then.

"That's a yes," said Yugi, "welcome Mana, I'm Yugi."

"Hi there Yugi," Mana replied with a smile.

"I'm Bakura," said Bakura with a smile.

"The name's Jonouchi," said Jonouchi.

"I'm Honda," said Honda.

"Otogi," said Otogi with a wave.

"And Mr. Silent over there is Atem," said Anzu giving him a grin.

Atem just looked away from her when he normally did when she starts to mess with him. Anzu covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Don't worry about him," said Yugi, "my big brother is always like that."

Atem lightly jabbed him in the ribs earning a smirk from Yugi. Atem hated when both Anzu and Yugi would do that to him.

"Oh we've already met," said Mana, "I almost ran him over with my bike."

"You didn't tell us that," said Anzu looking to Atem.

"You're surprised about that," said Otogi, "you know that Atem doesn't tell us anything."

"You're right," Anzu replied.

"You should open up more bro," said Yugi earning another jab from Atem.

#

Atem was changing his shoes when he heard footsteps walking toward him. He looked over to see Mana walking toward the locker. He watched as she went to open a locker and was having a hard time with the locker. He walked over and did a little trick that would make it open easier. She turned to look at him.

"No one really uses that one since it sticks all the time," he explained.

"Oh good to know," she said while smiling.

"Your friends are nice,"

"Yeah they are,"

"So is Yugi really your brother?"

"Yes, we're twins,"

"But he called you his big brother."

"Well, I'm older by a few minutes."

"Oh I see,"

"Hey there Mana," said a voice.

They turned to see Anzu and Mino were walking toward them. They were surprised to see Atem standing beside her since he normally kept to himself.

"What's going on here," Anzu asked.

"Oh he was helping me with my locker," Mana replied with a smile.

"Really now," said Anzu eyeing Atem with suspicion.

"Don't even start," said Atem knowing how she could get.

"Rrright," she said with an evil smirk.

"So," said Mino, "you ready to go?"

"Where are you going," Atem asked.

"We're showing Mana around town," Anzu replied still eyeing him.

"Do you want to come with us," Mana asked.

"Sorry," said Atem, "but I can't."

"Oh that's right," said Anzu, "its Wednesday don't you got prep class?"

"Yes," Atem replied.

"Oh right," said Mino, "see you around Atem-kun."

"Oh," said Mana, "well then I'll see you tomorrow."

#

Atem sat in his prep class not really paying attention. Mana kept popping in his head. This was something new for him. Never had he been interested in dating. Anzu would jokingly say that he had been born without hormones. Atem would just roll his eyes at her whenever she said it but now it seemed that he had finally experienced this. He took no interest in dating before but now that he met Mana everything seemed to change.

He kept picturing himself with Mana in his arms as they were kissing. He took his head trying to get the image out of his head.

"What's wrong with you," said a voice.

Atem turned around to see Seto Kaiba standing there. Kaiba and Atem have been rivals in everything. They were both considered geniuses and they both were top students in Domino high not only that but to seem they both well known for being good at Duel Monsters where Atem would come up top but of course Kaiba was normally second to Atem in everything.

"Nothing," Atem replied turning away.

He wouldn't dare let Kaiba see him like this. Kaiba gave him a knowing smirk. Atem didn't bother to say anything.

"Those dorks are getting to you Atem," he said, "I told you if you want to go far then ditch them."

"Kaiba," Atem growled, "my friends aren't holding me back."

"Right," said Kaiba before walking away.

Atem shook his head again before continuing to do his work. He wasn't going to let Kaiba get the better of him.

#

"Welcome home bro," said Yugi as Atem walked into the dining room.

"Dinner is ready," said their mother.

"How was your class," Sugoroku asked.

"Fine," Atem replied as he sat down at the table.

His mother handed him a bowl which he thanked her for. Yugi smiled at his brother as he ate. It was rare for Atem to be home to join the rest of the family for dinner with him focusing on his studies and work as president of the student council.

"It's been a while since we all ate together," said their mother, "it's nice to have you join us for dinner Atem."

"I suppose so," said Atem, "I guess it was lucky that my class ended early."

"Why did it," asked Sugoroku.

"Well the teacher had received a call from his mother and I suppose that she needs help."

"Doesn't his mother have health issues," his mother asked.

"Yes, I do believe that is what happened," Atem replied.

"That sucks," said Yugi, "oh guess what Atem."

"What," Atem asked amused.

He found it amusing when Yugi gets excited about something. Yugi smiled and placed his hands behind his head.

"Anzu wants to have a welcome party for Mana this Saturday," Yugi replied.

"Who's Mana," Sugoroku asked.

"She's this new girl at our school," Yugi explained, "right bro?"

"Right," Atem replied.

"Well, it sounds like Anzu has made a friend," said their mother, "that sounds like her."

Sugoroku just laughed. Atem just sat there eating while his family was talking about the party. Maybe a party would be a good idea.

#

"You're seriously thinking on going to some stupid party," Kaiba growled.

He had overheard Yugi and Atem talking about the party this Saturday. Atem wasn't surprised that Kaiba was putting his two senses into this. Kaiba found parties annoying and preferred to focus on his work than partying. Atem was a bit the same way but however he cared more about his friends than work.

"This doesn't concern you Kaiba," said Atem closing his locker.

Yugi stood there watching the exchange. He had always thought that his brother and Kaiba had a strange friendship. They may bump heads most of the time but the two to do work well together when needed.

"Do you wanna come Kaiba," Yugi asked always being the friendlier twin.

"Don't hold your breath Yugi," Kaiba said before walking away.

"You know that the others can't stand him right," said Atem.

"I know but he's your friend right," Yugi replied earning a chuckle from Atem.

Friend wouldn't be the word that Atem would use to describe his relationship with Kaiba. They made their way to the classroom. They stepped into the classroom and Atem noticed Mana was chatting with Anzu. Leave it to Anzu for making a new friend so easily.

"Hey girls," said Yugi walking toward them.

"Hey there boys," said Anzu, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," Yugi replied before Anzu pulled him into a kiss.

"How are you Mana," Atem asked, "are you adjusting to school well?"

"Yep, Anzu has been very helpful," Mana replied with a smile which made him blush.

He turned his head away so no one could see it. The last thing he needed was his brother and the others to start teasing him about it.

"Not surprised," he said, "Anzu is very helpful."

"Well I guess that's why you two get along so well," said Mana, "you both are very helpful."

"Yo guys," said Jonouchi as he and the others came into the room.

"Hey guys," said Yugi with a wave.

"Hey," said Honda, "we all were talking about hitting the arcade after school."

"That sounds like fun," said Yugi, "I'm in,"

"Me too," said Anzu, "you should totally come with us Mana."

"Sure," said Mana, "I would love to."

"Cool," said Jonouchi, "so let's all meet up by the gate after school."

"Are you coming Atem," Mana asked.

"I can't," said Atem, "I have got…"

"What do you have now," Jonouchi asked.

"Student council," Atem replied annoyed.

"I take it that you guys haven't found an answer regretting the school's budget," said Otogi.

"No," Atem replied.

"You're on the student council," Mana asked.

Atem couldn't help but noticed that she seemed impressed by this which made him smile but he hide it from the others.

"He's the school president," Yugi explained proudly.

"Oh really, that's amazing," said Mana turning to Atem.

Anzu noticed a blush across Atem's face. She smiled as she noticed this. Who knew that Atem had emotions after all? Anzu whispered this in Yugi's ear which made he do a double take before he noticed it too. A smile crossed his face.

#

Atem sat in the room while the rest of the council continued to argue. He was beginning to wonder if this was even worth it now. Yugi and his friends had suggested that he become president they even gotten several signatures which a good majority were his fan girls or so Jonouchi said. Atem thought for a moment before he finally got an idea to help with the issue. He cleared his throat and the whole room went silent.

He explained his idea which everyone seemed to agree with which meant finally they could move on with other issues of the school. Atem hadn't made any promises during his campaign since there was no guarantee that he could fulfill them. It was an idea that he got when he heard Kaiba talking about an issue similar to this one regretting his company.

Atem and the rest of the council had dealt with other issues that needed their attention. Soon they decided to call it a night. Atem sent a text to his brother saying that he was on his way home now and to tell their grandfather and mother.

"Atem," a voice called.

He looked to see Mana standing there. He was confused; what was she doing here so late? He knew from what that Anzu had said was that she didn't join any clubs. She walked over to him. He wondered if she had been waiting for him.

"What are you doing here Mana," he asked, "shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I-I was hoping to walk home with you," she replied with her face turning red.

He could feel a blush form onto his face. He didn't turn his head like he normally did when he was embarrassed.

"I-I suppose that wouldn't hurt," he said trying to act calm which was a little hard at the moment.

He tugged at his jacket collar hoping that might help. They exchanged their shoes and headed toward the gate. The treasurer had tried to ask him out again but seeing that he was with another girl made her stop in her tracks.

#

"S-so," he said, "why did you want to walk home together?"

"W-well um, I was hoping to…well um…"

She couldn't find the words. She had been interested in him since the day they first met. She couldn't get him out of her head and when she learned that they were in the same class it made her happy. She had been trying to get close to him but he had other things going on. She had decided to wait for him to talk with him and to walk home together.

She had hoped that something would happen between them. They came to the spot where they first met which made her smile when she realized it. Atem had realized this as well and chuckled as that memory played in his head. that was when he was he ended up realizing that he was missing in his life that Mana was able to offer him.

He stopped as he realized what that meant. Mana stopped noticing that he had and turned to face him confused.

"Atem is everything alright," she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, "I was just thinking is all."

"Oh I see, um…I wondering if….you would…"

"If I what?"

Her face was getting redder and redder as she tried to find the right words. Atem walked over to her. He didn't know what he was doing but he managed pull back.

"Mana," he said, "if there anything you need then don't hesitate to tell me. I'm more than happy to help you."

"Well…I was hoping that you would be there at the party on Saturday," she said, "I-I mean…i-if you don't…have anything going on….that is…"

"Of course I would be there," he said, "after all you are a friend."

_And Anzu will get on my case if I don't come but I would go for Mana's sake._

"E-exactly…I was hoping to….be…"

"Atem," a voice shouted.

They turned to see Kaiba standing there with his little brother Mokuba at his side. Atem just stared at Kaiba not saying a word.

"Spending time with a loser I see," said Kaiba.

"Kaiba," Atem growled as he felt rage boiling inside him.

He wouldn't let Kaiba insult her like that. Kaiba smirked noticing the reaction that he was getting from him. Mokuba slapped himself in the face. Why couldn't they just get along for once? Mana looked up at Kaiba. She had heard about Kaiba from the others. Yugi had said that Kaiba and Atem have a rivalry since they both were the top students of the school and the fact that Atem out did Kaiba in everything.

"Take my advice Atem," said Kaiba, "if you want to get far in life then lose this loyalty to those dorks and focus on crashing your enemies."

"I'm not like you Kaiba," said Atem, "and you know that."

"I can't believe that my rival is soft," Kaiba hissed, "you are nothing compared to me."

"You're wrong," Mana shouted.

"Mana," Atem replied.

"Atem is kind sweet and caring," she said, "there isn't anyone like him. Sure he barely shows any emotion but it's his actions that speaks volumes not his words."

Atem couldn't believe it; no one had ever spoken about him like that. Yugi had said that he was great big brother by the way he took care of him when it was just them. Anzu had called him a good friend but never had anyone know the real him; the real him that he was afraid to let show to anyone. Mana had learned more about him than his own friends did or his little brother. Kaiba sheered at her. Atem could only stand there trying to what to say next.

"I see you got yourself a girlfriend Atem," said Kaiba, "that's a waste of time. Let's go Mokuba."

"O-oh okay Seto," said Mokuba, "it was nice seeing you again Atem. Say hi to Yugi for me."

He waved to him before following his brother. Mana had blushed when Kaiba called her Atem's girlfriend. That made her happy; she wouldn't mind being his girlfriend. She turned to face him trying to hide the blush on her face but wasn't successful.

"I-I meant every word I-I said," she said, "I-I do t-think that of you Atem. R-really I do."

"Mana," he said.

She looked at him as he walked toward her. He understood what it now was that he was missing. He was missing love. He cupped her cheek as he pressed his lips against hers. She froze in shock by this action before she relaxed and returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. Maybe having someone to love was worth everything. Maybe just maybe he could let his true self show for once.

#

"Great party," said Jonouchi.

"What do you think Mana," Anzu asked, "does this help you feel welcomed to the neighborhood?"

"Yep," said Mana, "but you guys have already made me feel welcomed."

"Well that's good," said Yugi who had his arm around Anzu's shoulder.

"You're our friend after all."

"True that Yug," said Honda.

"Let's toast to Mana," said Mino.

"Great idea," said Bakura.

"I'll get behind that," said Otogi.

"To Mana," said Anzu holding up her soda can.

"To Mana," everyone else repeated before clanging their soda cans together.

Mana just smiled at her new friends. They had made her feel more than welcomed. She was so lucky to have met them. She looked around to find that there was someone missing. She was hoping to see him throughout the night.

"Hey," she said, "where's Atem."

"Say Yug," said Jonouchi, "where is your brother."

Yugi shrugged. It was normal for Atem to miss a social gathering like this. Anzu squeezed her soda can in anger.

"That jerk," she hissed, "I've told him to be here. If he doesn't show up then I'll..."

"You'll what Anzu," a voice asked.

They turned to see Atem walking onto the room. He actually looked nice. Yugi just smiled at the sight of his brother. Mana's face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey there bro," he said, "Where were you?"

"Sorry for running late," said Atem, "there was an issue with the student council."

"Next time call or text if you're going to be late," said Anzu.

"Sorry," Atem replied with a chuckle.

"Well ya here now man," said Jonouchi, "so join the party."

He threw him a can of soda which Atem caught. He just smirked at him. The party continued on and everyone was having a good time. Atem stood to the side taking a drink of his soda when Mana approached him.

"I'm glad that you came," she said with a smile that made his heart pound in his chest.

"Like I would miss it," he replied, "I have something for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He set his can onto the table next to him before opening it. Mana gasped as she saw the most beautiful necklace inside the box. Atem smiled as he watched her reaction.

"This is the real reason that I was late," he explained, "I wanted to give you a present as a way of welcoming you to the neighborhood."

Mana wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss. They pulled away and she allowed him to put it around her neck. She smiled down at the necklace.

"I love it," she said turning to face him.

"I'm glad," he said, "I wanted to make sure that it's matches your beauty."

She blushed. He was so sweet and she felt so lucky have met him. That day where she almost hit him with her bike was the best day of her life.

#

Yugi and Anzu were sitting on the couch kissing. They pulled away smiling at each other. Anzu placed her head onto his chest still smiling. Yugi looked around to see that his friends were having a good time. His eyes widened as he saw his brother and Mana kissing. That was something that he wasn't expecting.

"What the," he said.

"Yugi, what's wrong," Anzu asked looking up at him concerned.

"Look," was all he could say.

Anzu looked to see Atem and Mana kissing. Her eyes widened at the sight. Atem wasn't the one to show emotion in public let alone to kiss a girl. She watched as Atem put a necklace around Mana's neck. A smile crossed Anzu's face.

"Well, looks like he does have a heart after all," she teased.

Yugi could only laugh. Anzu looked up at him smiling. Yugi looked down at her smiling. They were happy for Atem for finally finding someone worth it.

_Way a go bro,_

#

Atem sat in his prep class studying when Kaiba approached his desk. Atem looked up at him. Kaiba glared down at him.

"I heard that you're leaving the student council," said Kaiba.

"Now where did you hear that," Atem asked with an amused tone.

"It's a rumor going around school." Kaiba replied.

"Well, it's not true but I am cutting back on meetings since the holidays that are coming up."

"Whatever," said Kaiba before walking away.

The bell rang meaning that it was time for class to end. Atem stood up and grabbed his bag before walking down the hall. He got to outside of the building to see Mana sitting there on the bench waiting for him. She saw him and stood up waving to him. He smiled at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful as she smiled at him.

"You didn't have to wait for me," he said.

"I wanted to," she replied smiling.

"I'm sure that your parents aren't happy with you staying out this late."

"I don't care," she said wrapping her arms around his.

"I want just some time with my boyfriend."

Atem chuckled before cupping her cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She happily returned the kiss.

_I never thought that I would find someone worth loving before Mana and now I am glad that I have found her. That day we first met is the best day of my life since it meant that I have someone worth loving. I love you Mana._


End file.
